


It's Not Magic, but It'll Do

by smithy_of_words



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Presents, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Vetra gets Ryder a cool gift.Short and sweet one-shot.





	It's Not Magic, but It'll Do

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Ayala Ryder shifted her weight back and forth between her feet.

“No, just one more second,” Vetra hummed.

There was a rustle of paper, then furious scribbling.

“Yup, we’re good!” she exclaimed.

Ayala groaned, “Okay, _now_ can I open them?”

Vetra softly tapped a talon on Ryder’s forehead, “Yes, impatient one. Now you can open them.”

Ayala blinked.

In front of her, laying on her bed, was a long, lumpy package, hastily wrapped in scraps. It was plain, except for the doodles of Blasto that Vetra had placed at varying intervals.

“Aww, that’s so sweet. It’s…very creative.”

Vetra laughed. “Okay, so it’s not the prettiest job, but it’s what’s inside that counts. Plus, you’re the one who likes Blasto so much.”

Ayala shoved her playfully. “Hey, _this one_ doesn’t just like Blasto, this one _loves_ Blasto. I even brought the limited edition tank top with me!”

“Ah, yes, how could I forget? Now hurry up!”

“Okay, okay…geez,” Ayala snorted and began tearing at the paper. If her mother were still around, she’d probably insist on keeping the paper and being all gentle with it. But she wasn’t–it was promptly torn to shreds. 

Vetra sighed, “Goodbye, Blasto.”

“Holy shit! What is this?” Ayala gasped, finally revealing her prize.

A long single-edged blade shone in the soft light.

Vetra cleared her throat. “It’s an asari sword. It doesn’t seem practical at all for me, but I talked with Cora, and some…contacts…and they agreed that it would be useful. I mean, you’ve got biotics, so maybe it could come in handy–with some training. And anyway, it just seems cool, so…if you don’t like it, I guess you could just put it on the wall or something. And I’m rambling…”

Ayala stood on her toes and planted a loud kiss to Vetra’s mouth, practically vibrating with energy. “It’s my magic sword. That’s what I said before, right? _The enemy defeated, a magic sword, and the girl?_ ”

Vetra bent down and wrapped her arms around her. “Well, you’re well on your way to the first goal, and you have the last, so that was all that was left.”

“You sap!” Ryder leaned back and playfully punched her in the shoulder with a laugh. “Thank you. I mean that. You’re so sweet. And it’s not quite magic, but it’ll do, I suppose.”

Vetra looked down at the floor. “Well, I’m glad you like it. Maybe you wanna go show Cora? I’m sure she’d be just as excited as you.”

Ayala’s face lit up. “That’s a great idea! She’s going to have to show me all the cool tricks she knows, and I can bust through walls, and enemies, and just– _POW!_ ” She gave Vetra one last big hug, then raced down the hall toward the bio labs.

“Yes, yes, _pow_. Just be careful! Lexi can’t fix you up if you poke out an eye.” Vetra called out after her.

SAM’s voice echoed in the small space. “Shall I let the crew know to be on alert? Medical attention may be required.”

Vetra sighed. “Yes, SAM, please do. I think I’ve made a monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do they use wrapping paper in space? Or paper at all? Oh well, it fir the story, so here we are.  
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know if you liked it or have any constructive criticism or feedback. : )


End file.
